The Photo Shoot
by xo.miss-c.xo
Summary: THREE SHOT - What happens when Troy pushed Gabriella too far with an edgy photo shoot for a magazine. Will he keep the girl, or will his actions see her slip through his fingers?
1. Silence

**Hey guys, this is a three shot i just thought of quickly when i saw the pics from Zac's Interview Magazine photo shoot. Let me know what you this! **

**P.S 17 Again is awesome, the Melbourne premier was so much fun, Zac is seriously the hottest guy alive ahhhhh! =D**

**Disclaimer: Dont own High School Musical in any way shape or form!  
**

* * *

"Hey you've reached Vanessa, leave me a message after the beep!"

"Arghhh!" It was the fifteenth time Zac had tried to get in contact with Vanessa over the last two days. Every time he called her phone was off, or someone would answer saying 'Now is not a good time'. What did that even mean?

They had been together for almost four years, and during that four year relationship this two day absence had been the longest he'd gone without speaking to her.

He knew what it was about as well, and he really had no one to blame but him self. The offer from a top magazine with an amazing reputation for pushing the button and composing edgy photo shoots asked him to feature in their newest issue, and of course he accepted, turning down an opportunity like that would have been crazy. Zac knew that the photo shoot would have elements that Vanessa probably wouldn't have been comfortable with so in the lead up he just conveniently forgot to tell her, or left out key details, like the fact that he may be rolling around with a naked model on top of him whilst covered in dirt. The normally risqué magazine decided that they needed to shed the 'wholesome' boy look and the 'Disney kid' angle that Zac had about him, and replace it with a man who women desired. The outcome had been amazing, the pictures exquisite looking, but the response from fans definitely was not of the same reaction. Parents had called his actions 'foolish' and had called him a bad role model, fans thought that he was being disrespectful to Disney who practically shot him to fame, but mostly people were shocked that he would be involved in a photo shoot of that nature while he was involved with one of the worlds most loved leading ladies.

The pain in his chest felt as though it was expanding rapidly when he thought of what his girlfriend was going through. Her friends had practically banished him from seeing or speaking to her, Brittany who was almost a sister to him had flat out told him "I'm so disappointed in you" and "I've never seen someone so heartbroken" about Vanessa. Everything just seemed so out of control and out of hand, and the fact that he was being shut out by Vanessa wasn't making anything any easier on him. All he knew was that he had to find a way to find Vanessa and fix what had been broken, to fix her and make them whole again.

Zac tried calling again as he got into his Audi, pulling out of his driveway whilst he heard the voice message that had been replayed over and over again for the last two days. As he drove down the familiar streets he felt desperation come to him feeling the need to be close to the one who he loved more than anything, needing to reassure her that he was hers and hers alone and no matter how many photo shoots or movies that he was involved, nothing would change how he felt about her.

Once the Spanish style home came into view his pulse began to race. What happens if this was it for them? What happens if he pushed her too far this time? Would she forgive him? The walk up the steep steps felt like forever until he finally reached her front door, wondering if he should use his 'emergencies only' key, or ring the doorbell and see if she would answer. With a quick look around, noticing one or two paparazzi's snapping away he pulled out his key and quickly entered his girlfriend's home, only to be met with silence.

Instantly he knew something wasn't right.

* * *

**Ok so there is the first chapter, REIVEW if you want to find out what happens next! Oh & for readers of Home Away From Home, i havent forgotten about the next chapter, it will be up soon, i just got back from Melbourne (17 Again premier weekend =D) this morning and needed to get this story out first! **


	2. Empty

"Vanessa?! Van!?!" Zac called out in desperation, only to be met with an eyrie silence and his voice echoing off the walls of his girlfriend's new house.

All coherent thought left his mind as he ran frantically throughout all the rooms trying to find a trace of his girlfriend, the girl who he had hurt so deeply.

As he walked cautiously into her bedroom which was practically considered both of theirs, because of how often they spent their night together there and the cupboard space made especially for him; he felt a wave of nausea, with thoughts filling his head. What happens if she's not in there? Where had she gone?

As he cautiously pushed open the door he was instantly hit with the smell that could only be defined as Vanessa, the smell that always lingered on his bed sheets and on the collar of his clothes. As he looked around he noticed her bed unmade, an instant sign that something was wrong considering the fact the his girlfriend was a neat freak, but apart from that it was the shattered glass of her carpeted floor that caught his attention most. The glass coming from the mirrored picture frame he had recently bought her with a photo of them together in Tokyo in it.

Instantly the tears he tried to hold all day pooled in his beautiful heartbroken blue eyes, falling rapidly down his face, finally realising the full extent of his actions and what he could potentially loose.

As he staggered onto Vanessa's bed with his eyes shut in pain he fell face forward instantly inhaling her smell more intensely making his tears turn into sobs. As he turned over he heard a crinkling noise and an object underneath him.

Quickly retrieving the object he found it was an envelope with his name scrawled on the front in Vanessa's unmistakable handwriting.

It read;

_Zac,_

_We were so good, so prefect. I thought I could tell you everything and you me, but obviously not. If I can't have your trust, then I cant have your love, obviously I wasn't worth either and I've never felt so foolish in my life. So, with that being said, I'm giving back your promise, the one to love me forever and to always be true. Those words have never seemed so false._

_Goodbye._

As he read the last word, while holding the ring that was enclosed with the letter, a new round of sobs escaped his throat. Disgusted with himself that he had ruined everything, disgusted in himself for holding back something so big, that wouldn't have effected him but her as well. No matter what he did Vanessa always dealt with the brunt of it.

* * *

After sitting for three hours staring blankly into space at Vanessa's house and realising that she wasn't coming home he finally forced himself to his car and drove speedily to his home just four streets over (made that up), trying his hardest to avoid the paparazzi which would surely be lurking nearby.

Four days later, found him in almost the same position, sitting in his bed, mess all around him, still having been unable to get a hold of Vanessa. He had become obsessed with the E! News network, hoping for some sort of update about his love, with no such luck until, in between an E! True Hollywood story about the Olsen Twins a breaking news announcement occurred:

* * *

_And now we have some breaking entertainment news. Spotted. High School Musical sweetheart Vanessa Hudgens was spotted on the Caribbean island of Mustique in West Indies_

_Enjoying what seems like a relaxing holiday. Sources claim that the 20 year old beauty was alone but approachable when fans asked for photos whilst on the beach. _

_Vanessa has been M.I.A ever since raunchy pictures of her on an off screen boyfriend Zac Efron were published in Interview magazine four days ago._

_E! News contacted both Hudgens and Efron's representatives for a comment on the couple's rumoured split but no comment has been given._

_We can't help but think that this may be the end of the much loved 'Zanessa', please tell us its not true!_

_E! News will continue covering this breaking story as more information comes, stay tuned. Now back to the E! True Hollywood story._

_

* * *

  
_

Zac stared at he screen dumbfounded. "The Caribbean?" He questioned out loud. The thought that Vanessa had been upset enough to leave LA let alone the country gutted him. Finding her not home and not knowing where she was, was one thing, but knowing she was alone trying to escape the drama he created was another thing all together.

"Babe its me, again, please, please answer. I need to talk to you. You need to hear me out baby, please, I love you so so much."

Zac sighed as he hung up feeling well and truly defeated. After hearing the E! News report that Vanessa was alone in the Caribbean, he didn't know what to do with himself.

His first thoughts were to go there and find her, but then he decided against that, knowing that seining him in person would be the last thing that she would want. If only she would answer his calls they could sort this situation out.

He could explain that the model was a whim decision but the photographer and he didn't tell her because he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted, no needed to tell her that he wasn't thinking about the repercussions of his actions, that he was thinking of her the entire time, and felt so completely and utterly uncomfortable but knew he has to do what he was asked of knowing that if he didn't that his career could suffer serious repercussions by disrespecting an acclaimed photographer.

As he sat, head in his palms, darkened circles under his eyes and worry creases n his forehead; he contemplated his next move, when he was snapped out of his trance by his cell phone ringing.

"Vanessa?!"

"No Zachary, you aren't so lucky, it's Britt."

"Oh um, hey Britt."

"You stuffed up bit time Efron."

He didn't need to be told twice

"You really don't need to remind me Brittany." He barked out

"Chill Zac, if anything you should be grateful that I am still speaking to you let alone trying to help you."

Zac's ears seemed to perk up at what Brittany had just said

"What do you mean Britt?"

"I mean do you want to get your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend or whatever back or not?"

"Of course I do, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Yeah well I don't know Zac, you've done some pretty stupid things lately!"

"Just tell me what your thinking."

"Ok now before you go freaking out, I need you to not talk for the next five minutes okay?"

"Yes Britt, just get speaking."

"Okay well I spoke to Vaness-"

"How is she!?"

"What did I tell you Zac!"

"Ok sorry, continue…"

"I spoke to Vanessa yesterday, she is pretty devastated Zac in all honesty, and its not only over the ridiculously out there pictures, but by the fact that you didn't feel the need to tell her and that she has been made to look the fool, not only by the media and her fans but by you too. She thinks that if you didn't feel it was necessary for you to tell her something so big, that your feelings aren't reflective of hers for you."

"Britt you know that's no true, its not true at all. Shit. I really fucked up didn't I?"

"I'm not going to lie Zac, its pretty bad Zac, but there is still a little bit more."

"Really? Um okay." He said in a small horse voice, laced with sadness

"The thing that she was so upset about was that after her whole…scandal, that you would agree to shoot with a naked girl after that almost destroyed her whole career and most importantly your relationship together. It just took her back to when after the pictures of her got released you were so mad and devastated that the whole situation was event happening and you guys went through some really rough times. She thinks that if you had the right to be angry at her then, then she deserves the same thing."

"Fuck. Shit…fuck fuck FUCK!!" he screamed in frustration

"Zac calm down, please" Brittany said, concerned for her friend, knowing that he needed a friend right now more than ever

"Britt how do you expect me to calm down when the love of my life hates me, and has possibly decided that we are over and did I mention that she is on a totally different country where I cant see her, speak to her or know if she is safe!?"

A sob from the broken mad came through the phone showing how desperately broken he truly was.

"I nnne-ed her back Bri-hiitt"

"It's alright Zac, it will be okay, we'll get it sorted out together okay? Vanessa loves you, more than anything Zac, you have to believe that. But you have to be strong enough to fight for her."

"I'll do anything, she is my whole world, I cant even explain the pain in my chest knowing that I hurt her, that one single tear fell from her eyes because of me. I hurt the person that is more precious than my own life. She doesn't deserve this.

"We'll work this out okay? We're all in this together aren't we?" Britt said as she tried to make light out of this dark situation her friends were in, hoping that her words weren't empty promises.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, lots of drama has been going on in my life, and I have this written out for a while but life got in the way. Hope you all enjoyed this. I've never written so much drama so its kind of a change for me, but everything has to get worse before it gets better. I'm thinking of making this a four shot instead of three, what do you guys think?**

_**Reviews make me want to update faster ;)**_

**A MASSIVE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! A BIG ZEFRON HUG YOUR WAY!!**

**ALSO, Home Away From Home will be updated in the next few days for those of you who are following that story! =D  
**


	3. The call

**Hey everyone, so it has been a reeeeaallllllly long time since I have updated or written anything in the HSM FF, but I have found my muse, and I am back. I have still been reading HSM FF's, and keep seeing writers leaving because they think they have either outgrown HSM or they have lost their love for it, but I most definitely haven't, and I want to come back to keep this FF alive! I hope you guys can forgive my ridiculous time between updates. I swear it wont be this long again. This was originally going to be a threeshot but I am going to squeeze one more out of it. So here is the second to last installation for The Photo Shoot**

**Let me know what you think in the pretty little review box below.**

**x**

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Being away from LA was calming, and I finally had time to clear my head and get a better perspective on the situation I was presently in. I just didn't understand how Zac could do that to me, especially when he knew the best of what happened to me.

My phone had been going off constantly since I left. I couldn't face my friends and family, but I especially couldn't face Zac just yet.

Where did this leave us? Was this the end? Did I just take the first step to the end of our relationship and us?

I knew in my heart that Zac would never intentionally hurt me, but that didn't mean that this didn't heart any less.

I needed to speak to someone who would give me an honest opinion, and I knew I could always count on Brit for that.

I picked up my phone, only to see 54 missed calls and 27 text messages. Pressing ignore, I dialed Brits number.

"Vaness"

"Hey Britt"

"Babe, how are you going? Zac is freaking out!"

"I'm ok, I'm just trying to get my head around things…Britt honestly do you think I am over reacting about this?"

"V, no, I mean, if this were me in the situation, I probably would react in the same way, but you know this cant break your relationship. You need to find a way to forgive him."

"I don't know if I can move past this though Brit"

"Honestly V, if you are going to stay in this relationship your going to have to find a way"

"I know. Look Britt I'm going to go, I'll call you again later, or tomorrow maybe, I'm just going to think about things some more"

"Ok babe, let me know if you need me"

"Thanks Britt, lots of love"

"Lots of love"

* * *

A few hours later, I knew what my next move had to be, I couldn't ignore him forever, and the only way I was going to be able to move past this, with or without him was to set the story straight.

I didn't even have to look up his number in my phone, I just dialled, forgetting about the time difference, and with the phone to my ear I anxiously awaited what would come next.

"Van?" Spoke Zac with a voice laced with exhaustion

"Hey, sorry I didn't think of the time differences, umm I'll just call back later, ok?" I went to hang up so quickly but a yell on the other line stoped me

"NO! Vanessa we need to speak, please do not hang up the phone"

"…I'm here. Speak"

"I don't know where to begin"

"well how about you begin at the fact that you had a naked woman all over you for some stupid magazine, failed to let me know, and thought I would be cool with it, after everything I have gone through!" I practically seethed through the phone

"Ok yes I deserve that"

"You deserve a lot more than that Zac" I interrupted

"Please Van, let me tell you my side."

"Go ahead"

"OK, I will start from the beginning. I went to that photo shoot, totally unaware of what was going to happen, I promise you. We were going really well, we had been shooting for about 40 minutes and then I heard them call in the extra model. I didn't think anything off it, until she walked straight on set, just like she was in the picture, covered in dirt and stark naked."

"You can spare me the details here Zac, its not exactly making me feel better"

"No Van, you need to hear everything. I cant have you hearing half the story and not believing me."

"Well continue then" I think my ice queen tactics might be making him crazy

"So she walks on set, and I swear Van, I got up straight away and freaked asking what was going on. I went up to my team, and everyone started saying how this was such a good idea, and that it would help shed my good boy Disney image. I started to believe it Van. I thought it would look mature and be totally opposite of everything everyone has seen me do before, and selfishly enough, as bad as this is going to sound, I didn't even think oh my girlfriend might not like this. I had everyone telling me what a good idea this was, and then the expectations of the magazine, that I just did it."

"I don't know what I am supposed to say here Zac, should I say oh gee wiz zac that's great, you can shed your good boy image with a naked woman on top of you, while I got hunted pretty much by the lynch mob in the media for doing something privately like that? How could you not even think of me for one second?" My emotions started to get the best of me with a sob escaping my mouth before I could stop it.

"Baby, please, please don't cry. You don't know how much it kills me that you are so far away, and that I have stuffed up so badly and I cant be with you to make your pain go away and fix what I have done? Do you know what this is doing to me?"

"Well this isn't a walk in the park for me either Zac. Do you know how humiliating it was to have paparazzi screaming things about you and that whore when I didn't even know? Do you know how much it kills me that you didn't tell me, or let alone think of me throughout all of this."

"Van, babe please, you need to let me finish…I swear if after I have finished you don't wont to speak to me, I'll leave you alone, I'll let you go, I'll do what ever you want from me, but I need you to hear me out"

"Go on"

"Ok so we got to the part where I did the photo shoot, but it wasn't until the very end when they made the girl lie on top of me that I felt really wrong and sick to my stomach. I thought what am I doing? I knew how you would react. How could I have been so stupid to let something like this happen? So I went to the photographer and spoke to him after and said that I wasn't really that comfortable with those shots being used, and he told me, that in the end the final call would be up to both me and the editors on the pictures they used, and that if I was uncomfortable that they wouldn't use the pictures, and foolishly enough I believed him. So here I was debating whether or not I should tell you about them in the first place, and then they are released everywhere without any notice. Van, I swear I was going to tell you, I kept getting to courage and then I would just chicken out. All I can say is that I am so sorry, and that I love you so much, and if I have fucked this up, I will forever hate myself but I wont ever blame you."

"Zac I don't know what to say. I want to forgive you, I do, but I don't know if I can right now."

"I'm not going to rush you Van, I just need you to know that I love you"

"I know you do, and I love you too, but I need to figure out if love is enough Zac"

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger! Note: reviews make updates come faster too =P**


End file.
